What A Prom Story didn't show you!
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Some explicit oneshots not seen in "A Prom Story". rated M for the kinky stuff. chapter 2 now here!
1. Dirty Dancing

**What "A Prom Story" didn't show you**

**To be honest, it's an inspiration from the HSM story called "What HSM and HSM2 Didn't Show You" by rachrep and her/his pals who helped out to make that story which I liked and now an inspiration for this story.**

**In fact, this is my fave Suite Life episode of all time, and this has something to do with Ashley Tisdale's "nipple slip" which was scattered on the internet. Thus, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life or the song "Don't talk" by Vanessa Hudgens.**

**Slow dancing**

After Zack blew the Miming Cody away out of sight, Maddie walked to the couch. Zack then replied, "He's such a child." And then he walked near Maddie, also sitting with her.

"Now is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Well, Okay there is ONE thing I'm a little uncomfortable with and, need to practice."

"Kissing?!"

(Laughs) "No, slow dancing."

"I know how to slow dance."

"You do?"

As he turns on the radio, he blurts out, "Sure. See, mature interests." Then, Looking at Maddie, he remarks, "Oh, a romantic song. How fortuitous."

Maddie gave Zack a stern look and he continues, "I told you I got an 85 on my vocabulary test." Then, Reaching out his hand to her, he says, "May I have this dance?" By the time he gets her hand, he pulls Maddie to himself in a surprising way and proceeds to instruct, "Now pop your elbow. Not like that. Now make your hand a light little feather. Lovely. Now, I am the frame and you are the pretty picture."

While he was holding her, Maddie had an unlikely feeling in her body and she thought, _why did he make me feel surprised? And why is he trying to feel my bra hook? What is he trying to say to me anyway? Which I think for now, I'm feeling hot._

While Maddie was thinking of it, Zack begins to teach her how to slow dance. "Follow me."

"Step back. Step forward. Step back. Step forward."

"Now, under the bridge. Now, back under the bridge."

"Now, together. Apart. Together and (spinning around) run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, dip." As he had Maddie in that position, he saw that Maddie's blouse was a bit open, in which he sees a bit of pink fabric. _A pink flower? Must be her bra. Oh snap. She's so hot underneath it, _He thought.

As he gets her up, she said, "Hey, you're pretty good." She breathed heavily and her chest heaves. Zack can't stop but to get his cock erect. He then said, "Thank you." Deep inside, he thinks, _boy she's so perfect. God I love you, Maddie._

Maddie continues, "You know, with your moves and your impressive vocabulary, all you need is a tux to be the perfect prom date." After that, long silence.

Until she broke out the words, "I feel so hot. Zack. Mind if I open my blouse for awhile?"

Zack just shrugged. "Well, go ahead. I don't mind."

Maddie did what Zack just braced on for: she did open her blouse, took it off, and she slid her tank top off to reveal her pink bra. She then slid her blouse back but she did not close it. Zack just smiled and he felt his erection even more painful than ever and he said, "Oh you're so hot, Maddie. Wow."

Maddie said, "Thank you." Then she sat on the couch and maddie, seeing that Zack is getting hot, unclasped her bra (front-hook) and there is where Zack stood agape at what he saw- Maddie has a small bump on the back of her nipples!

Maddie saw Zack stuck in that position. "Why? Why being stuck there, boy?"

Zack snapped out of his confusion and he said, "Maddie… why do you have a bump there? Are you…"

She sighed and said, "Ok, Zack to be honest, I got it when I was growing up. I was confused on why I have it; they say I had an overgrown mammary gland. The doctors said it wasn't dangerous at all, and they said it was normal. So there. Sorry if I had to hide to everyone, even to you, Zack."

Zack then took his shorts off and as well as his boxers. He said, "Who cares? It makes you look sexier. I don't care about the bump. I love you sweet thang."

Again, he says, "May I have this dance?" He gets her hand, he pulls Maddie to himself in a surprising way and he gets hit by her breast. She knew what he wanted. She had her suckle on both breasts, and she lets out a soft moan. Zack was pleased by her moaning.

Zack then reached out for her zipper on her shorts and pulled it, along with her pink thong. He then fingered her clit and she moaned out some more. "Oh Zack, you're good, ahh, oh, ahh, yes, ahh"

Zack then stopped and he has her suck his member and he can't sand it. "Maddie… oh my! You're good too! I think you're learning how to do it." Zack kept moaning out in pleasure and pain as well. Even shouting out Maddie's name.

Zack then told her, "Hey, here's a move I know." He had her in a 69 position, with his tongue penetrating her pussy and Maddie mashing and sucking his balls and dick. Maddie closed her eyes in pleasure.

They kept moaning out their names, and Zack and Maddie can't stop themselves on it. It was that song, that song that turned them on, "Don't talk". The chorus went like this:

_Don't talk, don't tell your friends about us_

_Don't talk, or this song will end, I promise_

_Be quiet, be quiet, or I will just deny it_

_Be quiet (don't talk, shh…)_

_Keep it between us_

Afterwards while the song was playing, Zack straddled on Maddie as he puts his dick on Maddie's pussy and started to he pulled back and forth while he exchanged kisses. He battled his tongue with Maddie's, and he slowly kissed her all the way down to her breasts, alternating per 30 seconds. He even pulled her nipples with his teeth.

Maddie lets out an ear-piercing moan, "AAAHHH, Zack, careful with my bump… ahh, ahh"

Zack said, "I will, or I'll just stop here"

He kept licking her nipples and she became more aroused that Zack was getting near to cum, and he felt her nipples pop and erect. Zack didn't stop humping her, and he said, "Maddie, I'm getting near. Be prepared."

As he gets faster, she moaned, "Zack… I'm… gonna… cum!" at this point, he felt her walls tighten and he grasped at her breasts and pulled out. He then came, and his cum spilled on her breasts. She gladly licked it off.

Zack and Maddie fell down and he licked off Maddie's cum as well. They huffed heavily and he said, "You know what, I'd love to go with you to the prom" Maddie replied, "With moves like that, as long as we keep doing it you'll be better more that ever"

She slept with Zack still sucking on her breasts. Zack just slept with the thought that he was the perfect prom date.

_Keep your mouth closed…_

**Note regarding the song: I put the chorus and the last "talking" part from Vanessa Hudgens' song, "Don't talk". This song, if I was right, was a bonus track from her album "V". I know for one, it's only available on the Japanese release, but I'm not sure for one. (Check your copy if it's there.)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave reviews please!**


	2. The night is ours

**What "A Prom Story" didn't show you**

**Again, this is the new story based on the episode "A Prom Story". I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Before we continue, here's some data regarding the "Ashley Tisdale nipple slip" photo: If you have a copy of it, and zoomed it, you'll notice that her dress reveals her "supposed" nipple but instead you'll find a lump or little bump before her nipple. The bump also showed a bit of her areola as well, but not the nipple itself.**

**If you haven't seen it yet or had a copy, go to Photobucket and type in "Ashley Tisdale nipple slip" and click the first photo link.**

**Well, enough of the photo info, and this time, this chapter is NOT seen in the ending credits. Enjoy!**

**The night is ours**

After the prom, as Zack and Maddie came in the ballroom, she said, "Shh… we must not let ourselves get caught by Mr. Moseby. They'll kill us if we did."

Afterwards Zack brought out his copy of _V_, and he set it to repeat for one track: _Don't Talk. _He said, "Well, better this way than never, I need to get aroused." Maddie felt horny too, and she said, "Come here."

She had let Zack hold her breasts again as they danced. As the song gets too hot for them to handle, he said, "You know, I'd max the aircon by now." Maddie smiled at the idea as she seductively said, "I'm feeling hot, I need to shed it off" Maddie then had Zack's hand led to the back of her dress, and he unzipped it. The top of her dress fell off but not her flowing skirt.

Zack was pleased at what he saw. _Oh snap no bra. Thank God, Maddie I love you. _He loved how her breasts heaved when she breathes. Zack asked, "You didn't even bother to wear a bra this time, didn't you?"

Maddie seductively said, "I really didn't since my prom dress is tight-fitting, now are you going to suckle on me or I'll just put it back on." Zack got aroused and proceeded to suck on her cup C breasts. Maddie moaned out of the pleasure. He even pulled her nipples (he pulled it along with her bump) making Maddie arch her back with pleasure.

Maddie said, "Let me do what you wish" and Zack proceeded, "Go and suck my dick!"

She then went to Zack's pants and took it off and his erection saluted her almost hitting her face. She was surprised that he went to the prom without ever wearing his boxers.

Zack mischievously said, "And you think you're the only one who don't wear underwear on your prom!" but before he can say another word, she started sucking on Zack's dick. He then felt aroused too much he just moaned at the pain and pleasure of it, and Maddie kneaded on his balls.

"Ohhhh Maddie, you're making me… ow, ahhh, don't stop! It hurts… ahhh"

"You want more, Zacky boy?"

"Don't stop Maddie…"

Then he felt he was about to cum and he said, "Maddie… I'm… near… to… cum!!!" and he did, with Maddie lapping it all up. Zack said, "Now, my turn."

Maddie then let Zack feel her clit. He then felt that Maddie's panties were soaked at too much arousal. He said, "Let me take that off for you…" he went in her long skirt and pulled her panties off her with his teeth. He was enjoying the smell of his girlfriend too much he did not respond to Maddie.

"Zack? Are you still alive?"

Then, she felt Zack penetrating her vagina with his tongue and she moaned. Zack then said, "And you thought I got trapped inside!" as he fingered her pussy, Maddie moaned uncontrollably.

"Zack… ohhhh, you're making me… ohhh… ohhh… ahhh… keep fucking me Zack!"

"Wait 'till I get you."

Zack's head popped out of her dress and he inserted his erect dick on Maddie's too wet pussy. He knew she wanted more. He started to hump her sometimes fast, sometimes slow, and he said, "Look, I'm riding you! See?"

Maddie can't stop moaning out of pain and pleasure as she closed her eyes and her breasts bounced while Zack kept fucking her like a raw animal. Maddie said, "ahhhh… Zack, suck my breasts, quick!" he did, switching every 30 seconds while kneading the opposite one. He even massaged her nipples until they were erect too much and Maddie can't stop how they felt on her.

Zack kept on doing it until she started crying. He noticed it and said, "Maddie… why are you crying?"

"Zack, I'm crying out of love. I love how you make me hurt out of doing this."

"So that means you're not angry at me then?"

"Keep going!" she kept crying and moaning out of pleasure and pain, until…

"Zack…" she moaned in between sobs, "I'm… gonna… cum! AHHH!!!"

Zack felt her walls tighten on him and he squeezed her breasts tight. Then, they both came, with Zack spraying his cum on Maddie's breasts and Maddie spilling hers on the floor.

Maddie licked them out while Zack licked hers. After he was done, he licked her tears off and saw then her tears glistened in the light since her tears fell down on her nipples. Zack thought, _Boy you're one heck of a goddess Maddie._

Zack then stopped the song and he said, "Maddie, I didn't want to make you cry. Was it too painful?"

"A bit. But boy, I loved how you rode on me."

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok. I feel my clit's red and painful now but say, go back for another round next time?"

"I'll be coming back for more anytime Maddie. I'd fuck you anytime sweet thang"

"Oh really now? Wait 'till you hear from me." Then Zack cleaned up his mess by toweling her wet skin, putting back Maddie's dress and panties on and they left. Zack said, "I fulfilled your wish. Now can you fulfill mine?"

Maddie said, "I said that I'll dance with you on your prom if you'll dance with me on mine. You fulfilled it. Now I'll indeed dance with you on yours. I am serious; I'll be your date of your prom. Just you wait." Then they went to the elevator doors and Zack said, "See you soon, sweet thang."

Maddie seductively said, "See you too Zacky boy." After that she kissed Zack, gave him a sexy stare and smile, and they part ways, with Zack going back to the Martin's suite.

Cody then went back to the ballroom and said, "Whose smell is this anyway?"

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. I hope I made things clear on Miss Tisdale's photo, too.**

**I might make a new chapter maybe, but please review first. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
